Lola's Herpicide
by Wrathwalker
Summary: Lola begins her 100th pageant, but as soon as she meets Lana afterwards, she makes Lola mad. You know what happens when you make Lola mad...
1. chapter 1

**LOLA'S HERPICIDE**

 **A short story by Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Lola was finally prepared for her 100th pageant for Royal Woods Princesses. She has never been this excited in her entire life. She rushed to get her makeup, got her special dress, grabbed her dancing rope, and got ready to go. Luan saw Lola wearing her special dress, and asked "What's the big rush, Lola?" "It's my 100th pageant!" Said Lola, "The most important day of my life! I need to win this, so I can get the diamond tiara! I need to get there fast!" "Rush for us! Rush! Hahaha!" Luan joked. She rushed with her pack full of pageant equipment to get there, but as soon as she approached the ground, mud was almost everywhere she looked. "Lana!" Yelled Lola, "Stop spreading so much mud!" "Why? I love mud! Let it stay!" Yelled Lana, "Listen here, Mudstench! I'm going to my 100th pageant, and I don't want you to ruin it with your filth!" "Just go to your stupid pageant. It's not like they'll judge you that your dress is dirty." "Yes! They will! The contestants have to be clean!" Lana just sighed in boredom of even just talking to her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pageant to win." Lola said, as she walked away, trying to avoid the mud. Lana didn't even care if Lola got dirty, or if she wins her 100th pageant. All she wanted to do was get filthy, and play with Charles in the mud.

After a few minutes, Lola arrived at the pageant tryouts, and she started a great smile. Lola, full of courage, approaches the front door, stepping on the stairs like an adventure. She pushed open the front door, and shouts, "Get ready to be overwhelmed by beauty, mates, because Lola Loud is here!" Some of the other girls recognized that voice, and saw Lola enter. They gave her angry looks, as in, Lola may have done something to them. There was a 5 year old girl named Alice, and 1 month ago, she was in a pageant, very close to beating Lola, so Lola threw in tacks when she was doing a unicycle act, and Alice fell off the unicycle once a tack flattened her wheel. She's been mad at Lola ever since. Same thing with Amy. Last time she was in a pageant with Lola, she did a singing act, and when Lola got afraid that she had potential of beating her, she threw a hammer at her foot, causing her to scream on the microphone. Amy's parents saw what happened on stage, but the judges didn't. They thought that Amy did that on purpose, so they've all given her thumbs downs. Amy despises Lola to this day.

Lola was at her happiest when she entered the building, and she could not wait to do her acts. There has to be 3 acts for each contestant. Lola picked rope dancing, posing, and singing. The contest has now started. "Ladies, and Gentlemen!" The announcer said, "It is time to start the competition for Royal Woods princesses! Please welcome our contestants: Amy Blossom, Alice Manny, Mariah McMillan, and one of our greatest competitors for the pageants, Lola Loud! And for Lola, this is her 100th pageant! If she wins this one, she gets the diamond Tiara!" The other contestants gasped when they heard the news that Lola could win the diamond tiara if she wins. "We shall start the contest with Alice Manny with her unicycle act!"

But before Alice started getting on her unicycle and performing, she was with the other girls for a meeting. They all promised that they would try their best, and see who would win, but not Lola. They wanted to ruin her opportunity for getting the diamond tiara, especially Amy, who hated Lola the most.

The girls didn't have anything that would sabotage Lola's acts, so they just needed to try their best. Alice starts her unicycle act, and finishes well nicely. Amy then gets called up for her dancing act. Lola saw how well Alice did, so she had a plan. She went behind the curtain to interfere Amy's act. Once Amy continued dancing, she got near the curtain, which was Lola's cue. She stuck her foot out, and when Amy continued dancing, Lola's foot trips her and she falls to the ground. The music stopped as soon as Amy dropped. She got back up with a nervous smile to the crowd, which they applauded anyway, but the judges were bored.

Amy just knew why she tripped, so she rushed her way to Lola, and yelled, "You imbecile! This is the second time you interfered! I will get my revenge. Just you wait!" "Oh give up, Amy. You already know you lost." Lola said. Amy gets even more frustrated when she heard those words. She walks away in anger.

After Mariah's posing act, which went well, Lola came up for her rope dancing act. She danced like she had never danced before. The crowd was cheering, and Lola was proud of herself for getting this far.

After a dozen of minutes, it was Lola's posing act, and she had tons of pictures taken by the crowd, even the judges. Then after a dozen more minutes, it was her singing act, and she sang like an angel. The competition now came to an end. "I think I know who our winner is!" Said the announcer. All of the contestants were revealed behind the curtain, and Lola was at her most excited behavior. Alice saw Lola bouncing like a 3 year old on a trampoline, and she rolled her eyes. "And the winner is..." Lola whispered, _"Please be me, please be me, please be me!"_

 **"Lola Loud!"**

Lola shouted in excitement and she ran to the front of the stage happily. "And since Lola has won her 100th pageant, she now owns The Diamond Tiara!" Lola is now at her happiest, and the other girls had their mouths wide open, jealous at her.

After the pageant, Lola was picked up by Mr and Mrs Loud. "Congratulations Lola!" Said Mr Loud. "Thanks daddy! This is the best day ever!" Said Lola. Lola hopped in Vanzilla to return home. She noticed that her brother and sisters were in as well, and were proud of her...

Except Lana.

Lola wondered why her parents didn't take Lana with, so she asked them. "Why isn't Lana here?" "I don't think she was interested in congratulating you for winning a pageant. I guess it's just not her thing." Mr Loud responded. Lola then felt dishonored when she heard that Lana didn't care. She was happy, but Lana abandoning her made her feel less so.

Lola and the others have arrived home. Lincoln went back to playing games, Luna went to jam out, Leni starts making a dress, and Lola goes to her room to put makeup on, and try out the Diamond Tiara. Lola looked in the mirror with her new tiara on, and she loved her appearance. "I look perfect!" Said Lola. "You look the same as always." Said Lana. Lola looked at her like she's mad at her, which in fact, she kind of is. "You never congratulated me for my 100th pageant." "So? What's the big deal about some stupid pageant?" "The big deal is that it's for my future! Being a model!" "A model? Ugh. That sounds awful." "Just like how you play with your mud!" "Oooh! Roasted!" Lincoln shouted. Lana then gets frustrated with Lola, and approaches her closely. "You listen here, alright? I'm through with you toying with me like this. I don't give a bloody dump about how important your pageants are, and I certainly don't care about your new tiara. So you keep your dress and beauty away from my mudfest, you hear me!? **I don't care!!**!" Lana fiercely grabs Lola's Tiara, and slams it to the ground, turning the tiara into bits of diamonds. Lola had been stunned by the sight of her Broken Tiara that she **JUST** earned. Then Lana walks away in anger as she grabs Izzy. "Come on Izzy, lets go play in the mud, unlike Cinderella Jr. here." Lana exits her room and leaves Lola behind. Lola had never seen Lana so frustrated before, but none the less, her anger creates more anger for Lola. She wanted to punish her, for good. Lola wanted to give Lana what she deserves. But first, she must wait for night.

Chicken nuggets and French fries were for dinner for the younger ones. Lincoln and the older sisters had mashed potatoes and gravy, served with chicken legs and corn. After Lola finishes her dinner, she gets out of the kiddie table, goes to bed, and pretends to sleep until Lana goes to her bed and sleeps. After waiting for at least 12 minutes or less, Lana finally came in the room, put Izzy in his small environment, went to bed, fixes her pillow position, and goes to sleep. When Lola heard Lana's snoring, she takes off her blindfold and makes sure Lana is not awake. She quietly gets out of bed, and sneaks as quietly as she could. She approached Izzy's box, and opened it. She then grabbed Izzy and replaced him with a decoy that was a drawing that was made a couple of months ago by Leni, who apparently is good at art. Lola closed the box, and then quietly exits her room. She then rushes downstairs to outside. Lola then grabbed a shovel, and with no regrets, puts Izzy down, lifts her shovel, and **Smashes Izzy.** A hint of blood spewed out of Izzy when she smashed him with the shovel.

Lola then decides to remove the evidence, and takes the shovel to dig a hole for Izzy. She starts digging the hole, and no one got up this night. She finishes digging, and grabs the corpse of Izzy to throw it in the hole. She thens puts the dirt on top of Izzy's body to bury him. Then she uses the shovel one more time to remove her footprints from here to the pile of mud Lana caused. She successfully did it, and scraped her shoes on the floor mat to clean her shoes a little. She then goes inside to go to bed, and goes to sleep.

 **CONTINUED IN PART 2. (Which is the last chapter, because this is a short story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOLA'S HERPICIDE PART 2.**

 **A short story by Wrathwalker**

 **Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Another morning, another day with Lola Loud, who is also known as the craziest sister around. Pranking Lincoln for ignoring her, blackmailing the family with their secrets, and cheating on her pageants in order to win. Lola had awoken the next morning after burying Izzy. Lola saw that Lana was out of her bed as well, but she doesn't think that Lana noticed that Izzy was actually gone. She got out of bed to check where Lana went, but first, some makeup after she had her beauty sleep. After the makeup, she then goes downstairs. Lynn, Lucy and Lincoln were on the couch, so she went to them to ask where Lana is.

"Hey guys, have you seen Lana?" Lola asked. "Nope." Said Lincoln. "Try outside. Lana usually goes outside to play on the mud." Lynn says. Lola then goes outside to look for Lana. She wasn't outside either. Lola went back inside and went to her room, and when she got near her room, she saw Lana come out of Lisa's room. "Thanks, Lisa." Said Lana.

Lola then became surprised, and jumped into her room. She wondered if Lana knew about Izzy getting lost. Lana came in the room and saw Lola sitting on her bed. "Hey Lola." Said Lana. "Hey." Said Lola. "Umm, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting mad at you...and sorry for breaking your tiara." "You...you are?" "Yeah, and to make you feel better, I got your tiara fixed. Lisa fixed it for me with every single piece." "You did?..." "Yep. I hope it's not too bad. She used a little bit of glue." Lana gave Lola the fixed diamond tiara, and Lola grabbed it. She stared at the tiara in surprise. Lana then gave Lola a hug, just to attempt to make her feel better.

"And...congrats on winning that pageant...Well, see ya." Lana said, as she walked away. "See ya." Lola replied. Lana has exited the room, and when she closed the door, Lola then panicked. "Oh no! What am I going to do now!? She apologized, and fixed my tiara, but what if she finds out that I killed her lizard!?" Lana panicked even more when she kept on thinking about when Lana would find out that Izzy is gone. "Oh man oh man oh man! I'm so dead! I...I feel guilty!" Lana then came inside the room again, and Lola jumped a little.

"Are you ok?" Asked Lana. "Me? Uhh yeah. I'm fine." Lola said. "Oh. Good. Well, I'm gonna play with Izzy. He's a great player of mud piling!" Lana then skipped to her lizard's box, and opened it to grab only the drawing of Izzy. Lana then started to get suspicious. Lola got scared when she saw Lana grab a fake Izzy. "Lola," Lana said, "Why is Leni's drawing of Izzy in Izzy's box?" "I...I don't know, Lana." "What do you mean you don't know?" "It means I don't know!" "Alright, alright. Have you seen Izzy?" "No I haven't." "Izzy! Where are you?" Lana stepped out of her room once more to search for Izzy. Lola panicked behind her when she started looking for him. "Izzy! Come to mama!" "He better not be under my bed again." Said Lynn. Lana then checked under Lynn's bed to see if Izzy was there. He wasn't. "Nope. He's not here." Then Lana realized that the drawing of Izzy was Leni's, so she intervened her. Leni was busy making a dress for herself when suddenly Lana bursts the door. "Leni, your drawing of Izzy was in Izzy's box. Where did you put him?" Lana asked. "Egh, I would not touch Izzy, he's too scaly." Said Leni. "Yep. She's telling the truth." Said Lana.

Lana gets even more curious. Why was Leni's drawing in Izzy's box? Where had Izzy gone? She wanted to find out so badly. She looked in Lori's room, she looked in Lincoln's room, Lucy's coffin, Lisa's room, the kitchen, under the tables, the basement, and outside, and she could not find Izzy. The other sisters and Lincoln were actually wanting to help out, so they started to look for Izzy as well, even their parents. They all looked in other places, yet none of the Louds found Izzy.

 ** _Lana started to get worried._**

In fact, she got so worried that she then started frantically searching in other people's homes. Mr Grouses house, the Mcbrides house, Bobby's house, Lincoln's school, the trash, and still no Izzy. Lana gets even more worried, and starts to cry. "Izzy! Please come to me!" Said Lana, while she was crying. Lana went back home, depressed. When she opened the door, all the Louds looked at Lana, and Luna asked, "Did you find your Lizard, dude?" Lana turned her head in sorrow. The other Louds felt bad for Lana, but Lola felt even more guilty. The sight of Lana crying made her feel that way. Mr Loud approached Lana and held her shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this Lana, but I think your Lizard just ran off. He's probably never gonna come back." Mr Loud said. "He would never run! We're like best buds!" Lana yelled. "It's ok, Lana. Maybe one day we'll get you another pet." Mr Loud said. Lana then all of a sudden just gave up. She was depressed like a mother that lost her young child. "Well, I guess that's it." Lana said, "I'm never gonna see him again." Lola starts crying inside. "He was the greatest pet I ever had, and now he's gone...Izzy, I loved him so much..." Lana makes more tears, and Lola felt like weeping. "Now I have to replace him...Izzy...where did you go?..."

 **"I can't take it anymore!!!"** Lola yelled.

"Lana, I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! I'm the reason that Izzy is gone! It was me! I... **I killed Izzy!** "

When the Louds heard those 3 horrific words, they gasped in agony. "I did it at night when you abandoned me from my 100th pageant, and broke my tiara. I just got mad because you made me feel alone when I didn't see you. I'm so sorry, Lana. Can you ever forgive me?..."

Lana had the look of horror on her face, and she was definitely not happy. She then gets a mad look on her face, and approaches Lola with anger. Lana was at her maddest than she has ever been. When she finally got close to Lola, she made an even angrier look. Lola was now even more scared. She did not look like she would forgive her. Lana then clenched her fists in anger, but she doesn't punch her. Instead, she releases her anger, and says,

 **"Go to Hell."**

Lola then made her eyes wide open, with a fearful look. The Louds gasped when she heard her say those words. Lana hated Lola. Despised Lola... **Loathed** Lola. She has never been this mad in her entire 6 year life. Lana then walks away angrily to the couch, and lays down in agony, turning her anger into sorrow. Mr Loud would have punished Lana and Lola at the same time, but instead, he felt like Lola deserved it more than her. "Young Lady," Mr Loud said, "You're in big trouble." Lola knew exactly what was coming, but first Mr Loud asked her, "Show me where Izzy is." Lola did not refuse, but didn't speak either. She had a look full of sadness on her, and she then opens the door to outside, and leads the Louds to Izzy's burial. Lana decided to witness it. She looked like she cried a lot after she went to the couch. Lola grabbed her shovel, and started digging at the same spot where Lola buried Izzy. She finished the digging, and she reached under the hole, and pulled out the corpse of Izzy. Lana couldn't even look at it. It was just flesh and blood, with bones revealing. The Louds were shocked, but Mr Loud was mad. "Lola Loud, I cannot believe that you would do such a thing! What the hell is this, Lola!? What were you thinking!?" Lola started sobbing when her dad's voice got angry. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You're grounded for 2 months!" Lola cries even more. She was not sad about being grounded, but sad about making a colossal mistake. Lana despised her, Lori hated her, Luna looked mad, and Lucy wanted to brutally murder her. Lola then starts running and sobbing loudly. She runs to her bedroom to cry her eyes out, and none of the Louds even felt bad for her.

 **2 days later.**

Lana woke up to go outside for the very first thing to do. She noticed that Lucy was making a Gravestone for Izzy.

 **"R.I.P. Izzy. 2012-2017."** Lana thanked Lucy for making this gravestone. "He'll be missed." Lana said. Lucy agreed with her. Lana then went back to her room. She noticed the door closed. She heard absolutely nothing. No snoring, no talking, no wandering...

 **Just silence.**

Lana got curious, and opened the door. Despite the fact that Lana completely hated what Lola had done, she actually hoped that she didn't commit suicide. She quickly grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. She saw darkness, with her Completely despaired twin sister just sitting there, head down, not crying, but just sitting in silence. Lana understands now. She understood why she was sitting in silence. She felt like an outcast. Lana wanted to make it up to her, so she entered the room. "Hey Lola..." said Lana. Lola didn't say anything, just silence. "I know. I know you feel bad." Lola still didn't say anything. Just silence. Lana sighed quietly, and she went closer to Lola. She sat with her on her bed. She looked at Lola, and saw nothing but a twin sister looking down in sorrow. Lola felt like dying, but Lana felt it. "Listen Lola," Lana said, "I know that you feel pained right now, and...I want to make it up to you...I take back what I said about going to hell. I got a little Rough on you, I know, but...I just...wanted to let you know that...I love you." Lola no longer looked down, and slowly looked at Lana. "It's ok what happened. I know it's a big mistake, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person...technically I started hating you, yes, but we all make mistakes." Lola started a single tear. Lana then held Lola around her back, then continued to talk. The Louds noticed Lana sitting next to her, holding her with care. "I'm sorry for not going to your pageant...if I had gone with you, I don't think this would have happened." Lola still felt like she was dying, and Lana could sense it. "Don't kill yourself over this, Lola. It was just a mistake in your life, and the purpose of mistakes is learning from them. Without mistakes, There's no success, and no success is no good future, and now, to be honest, I'm now glad this happened, because now you know you had done something wrong...I just wanted to let you know...I couldn't live without you." The Louds went "Aww" when Lana said that. Lola finally widened her eyes, and made a little smile. Lola quickly hugged her, and started sobbing again, but she was crying with love. "It's ok, Lola. Let it all out. It's ok to cry." Lola continues to cry and hug Lana. Lincoln wanted to be generous, and hugged the twins. Then all the Louds came in and made a huge group hug.

The next 2 minutes were just a time of love and tears for Lola. She felt a lot better, and after all this time this day, she finally spoke. "I love you, guys." "We love you too, Lola." Said Lana. "Come on, let's go have fun." Lola agreed to go with Lana, and some of the Louds decided to join them. They all took turns playing games, and they watched Ace Savvy. It may have been tragic for the last 2 days, but Lola made her new best day, because her new best day ever involved the love of her family.

 **THE END.**


End file.
